Can you tell me a story?
by aero13
Summary: It's Christmas Eve and Kakashi is drunk. Sakura finds him at a bar and takes him to her house. After fixing him she asks for a story. Little Saku/Kaka and Rin/Obito. A one-shot.


_me:a little Saku/Kaka. nice and sweet_

* * *

Kakashi sighed and put his head down. The wind whipped the snow around his form. His scarf trailed behind him like a flag. It was winter time in Konoha, to be exact, it was Christmas Eve.

Now you ask why the silver haired jonin was trudging through the snow? Well, this mission needed to be done and Kakashi had nothing to do, so Tsunade assigned him to it. Lifting his head a little he found himself at the bar all the shinobi went to.

"Kakashi, my enternal rival! Get in here and celebrate!" A half way drunk Gai said. The silverhaired jonin looked to the green clad ninja. Konoha's green beast smiled and pulled his rival into the bar.

Pushing him onto a stool Gai ordered a round for them. The bartender set down two small sake bottles with glasses before serving other customers. The green nin took a bottle and poured a shot for him and Kakashi.

"So Kakashi," Gai said raising his glass, "Are you going to do anything for Christmas?" The beast drained his lass and poured another one. Kakashi took that time and quickly pulled down his mask and drank his shot.

"No, just going to stay home." Kakashi said pulling up his mask. By this time Gai finished his bottle and was completly drunk.

" 'Shi, ya gotta let loose once inna while. Sho come an' dance!" Gai said as he stumbled his way to the dance floor. Kakashi turned away from the disaster waiting to happen.

He poured more sake and quickly drank it. Hunched over Kakashi drank shot after shot. He finished his first then second. Half way through his third , someone sat on his right.

"Kakashi-sensei?" The person said. He turned his head to see Sakura watching him. The jonin looked at her outfit, a red tank top with the Haruno circle on the bottom right, and black jonin pants.

"S-Sakura what cha doing here?" Kakashi slurred. The pinkette blinked and placed a glowing hand on Kakashi's stomach. She sighed and hauled hi to his feet. Putting on her jacket, Sakura dragged her once sensei out of the bar and into the cold, wintry outside. She put an arm around his waist and his arm around her shoulders. Sakura half-dragged, half-carried Kakashi to her house.

Inside her house Sakura placed Kakashi on the small white couch. Kneeling before him her hands glowed green and she placed them over his stomach. Minutes later Kakashi jumped up and ran to the bathroom.

Sakura sighed and sat on the couch, waiting for him to come back. The toilet flushed and the silver haired jonin came out and sat next to her.

"Thanks Sakura." He said relaxing back. The pinkette nodded and got up. She rummaged around in the kitchen for awhile. Kakashi looked around at the living room. On the table there was a few cards from her friends. In a corner a small tree stood, brightly wrapped presents lay under it.

The jonin was looking at all of the picture on the walls when Sakura came back with two steaming mugs. Handing one to him, she snuggled into her couch and wrapped her hands around her mug. He looked down at the mug and his eye widened.

"What's wrong?" Sakura said looking up at him. Kakashi shook his head and pulled down his mask to drink the hot chocolate. It burned his throat some, but he didn't mind.

"It's nothing Sakura. This hot chocolate reminds me of my mother. She would always put whipped cream and cinnamon in hot chocolate. I would come in everyday in winter, and there would be a mug on the table waiting for me." Kakashi said slowly. Sakura 'Oh'ed and they sipped the hot drink in silence.

The pinkette placed her empty mug on the table and watched the silver haired man. Raising her hand she traced the scar on his cheek. He staid still and let her fingers run over his face.

"Kakashi, can you tell me a story?" Sakura said suddenly. He turned his face and her fingers landed on his lips. She blushed a soft pink and dropped her hand.

I don't see why not." Kakashi said calmly. "I'll tell you a story about my old team."

_Flashback_

_"I'm not late am I?" A raven haired boy said stumbling into the training ground. A boy, girl and man looked at the raven haired boy. The silver haired boy snorted and walked up to the dark haired boy._

_"Of course you're late. You're always late Obito." The silver haired boy said coolly. Obito glared at him._

_"Well, at least I don't have a stick shoved up my ass!" Obito yelled at the other boy. Nervously the girl stepped in between the two arguing boys._

_"Kakashi, Obito please stop arguing. It's Christmas Eve for Kami's sake!" She said watching each boy. Kakashi glared and jumped into a tree far away from the two. Obito turned and walked to a tree stump and sat on it._

_"I didn't think that would happen Rin." The man sighed and ran fingers through his blond spiky hair. Rin turned and walked over to the man._

_"We never know what's going to happen intill it actually happens. Right Minato-sensei?" Rin said as she looked for Kakashi. Minato shook his head and leaned back against the tree._

_"Kakashi! Obito! Come on it's time to exchange gifts!" Minato said clapping his hands together. The two boys came over and stood on ether side of Rin. She smiled and unrolled a thick blanket on the snowy ground. They sat in a circle with Minato at the top. The presents sat in the middle, all wrapped with different colored paper._

_The genin watched as the spiky haired blond took a present and opened it. He neatly tore off the blue paper and pulled out a flat box. Opening it he took out a free month of ramen at Ichiraku's Ramen._

_"Thank you Kakashi." He said as he smiled. Said boy nodded and watched as Rin took his present for her. She tore off the dark blue paper. Her eyes brightened as she read the title of the book._

_"I never knew Lady Tsunade wrote a book on healing." Rin said, filliping the cover open. "It's even signed by her! Thank you Kakashi!"_

_Obito mumbled something and picked up his gift. Peeling off the light blue wrapping he looked at the box. His curiosity rose as he shuffled aside the tissue paper. Obito's finger hit something and he pulled it out. It was a beautifully carved obsidian tiger._

_"Th-thank you Kakashi."' Obito said as he turned the tiger over. Kakashi smirked, but it was covered by his mask._

_Every one opened there gifts and were amazed by them. Kakashi got a book on dogs from Rin, a new set of kunai from Obito, and short sword from Minato. Obito got a book on kekki genki from Rin and a dagger with a small ruby in the hilt from Minato. The future Hokage got the newest Bingo Book from Rin and two three pronged kunai from Obito. Lastly Rin received a tanto from their sensei._

_Rin was confused. Where was the gift Obito got her? She lifted all of the paper and then moved her book and tanto. It wasn't there. She turned to Obito and he looked at her._

_"Obito, did you get me something?" She asked. Obito paled and looked down. Rin frowned and tears started to well up in her eyes. She gathered her gifts, thanked Kakashi and Minato and ran away. _

_"Idiot did you get her anything?" Kakashi asked as he watched Rin's from become smaller. Obito looked up and nodded. He took out a small lilac rectangle from his pocket and handed it to Kakashi. _

_"Of course I got her something! Why do you think I was late! I had to do a separate mission just to be able to get enough money for it." Obito yelled at the boy. The silver haired boy sighed and gave it back. The Uchiha pocketed the box and jumped up. Running away he left Minato and Kakashi shaking their heads._

_"Rin!" Obitoyelled as he stopped by the girl. She spun around and wiped away a tear. Rin hiccuped and turned away. The dark haired boy frowned and wrapped his arms around her. She leaned into him and cried._

_"Wha-why didn't you get me anything?" Rin said as she calmed down enough to speak. Obito cringed and patted her shoulder. She turned in his embrace and looked up at him with watery eyes. He pulled out the box and gave it to her._

_"I did get you something. I just didn't want to give it to you there." He explained as Rin tore off the lilac paper. She opened the box and gasped. Nestled inside light purple tissue paper was a amethyst heart pendent. She picked it up and a thin silver chain came with it. She looked up at the blushing boy and smiled. _

_"Thank you Obito!" She said as she wrapped her arms around his neck. Obito was stunned, Rin only liked Kakashi. He smiled and wrapped his arms around her waist. Rin pulled back and Obito took the necklace. She turned and pulled up her hair. He un-clasped it and put it around her neck. The heart fell right above her neck line._

_"It's beautiful Obito." She breathed as he clasped it and dropped his hands. He nodded and she turned. A snowball hit them and they looked up. There was Kakashi in the tree. Obito and Rin blushed as they saw what he was pointing to. A sprig of mistletoe was hung up on the branch they stood under._

_"Come on, kiss her already Obito!" Minato said as he swung down on a branch. Obito sighed and turned Rin. She blushed even harder and he lowered his head to met her lips. The kiss was sweet and gentle. The other two cheered and left the two love birds. _

_Obito pulled back and took Rin's hand. She looked down and smiled. He led her to the Uchiha complex, were they went inside and had hot chocolate._

_End Flashback_

"That was a cute story." Sakura yawned. She glanced at the clock. It was 11 o' clock. She looked up at Kakashi and blushed. She had moved during the story. Sakura was now leaning on him, her head rested on his chest. Kakashi had moved his arms around her and pulled her into him even more.

"Well good night Sakura." He said as he picked her up and carried her to her bed. Laying her down he paused and looked around her room. It was filled with pictures. Most of them were of Naruto and Ino, being her adopted brother and best friend. But he was shocked to see that his face popped up quite a few times too.

"Oh, Kakashi." She said. He turned to looked at her. Sakura blushed a shde of pink and looked down. Se motioned for him to sit. He tilted his head and sat next to her on the bed.

"Yes Sakura?" He said as he pulled up his mask. She frowned and pulled it back down. The pinkette began to trace the scar and just stared at his face.

"Can you stay with me?" She asked. Sakura glanced at him before returning to trace his features. He sighed and looked up.

"Fine I guess it wouldn't hurt." Kakashi said. Sakura smiled and stood. Opening her closet she pulled out pajamas for her and Kakashi. She tossed him his plain gray shirt. She took a pink tank top and black shorts and changed in the bathroom.

He sighed and took off his jonin vest, shirt, and pants. He pulled on his gray shirt and settled himself under the blankets. Sakura came out and pulled back the blankets. Covering herself she turned off the lights

"Night Kakashi." She said snuggling into his chest. He sighed and hugged her to him.

"Good night Sakura." He breathed. Both slipped into a deep sleep, filled with different dreams and wishes.

* * *

_me:some random one-shot I thought of. R&R if you want to!_


End file.
